the way things should be
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: The way the episode 'cronus Vanquished' should have ended. AA


Set at the end of cronus vanquished

"Archie!" Atlanta yelled rushing to hug her best friend. She leaped into a hug, which he gladly returned. They pulled apart slightly.

"Oh god I thought I was going to loose you!" Atlanta exclaimed hugging him once more, they got lost in eachother completely forgetting the others were right behind them. Archie hugged her tightly, placing his hands on the back of her head.

"Thanks for having my back lannie" he said in her ear, making her shiver at his warm breath on her neck. She squeezed him tighter. They pulled back slightly and looked in eachothers eyes. Slowly they started to lean in. The other started to head back and noticed they were short two members of the team.

"Come on guys let's GO!!" Herry yelled loudly breaking apart the two stuburn teens. They turned away from eachther quickly, blushing, and walked back with eachother avoiding eye contact, both deep in thought about the almost kiss.

Back at the dorm six of the seven hero's were in the living room.

"home sweet home" Theresa said sighing.

"Hey where's Archie?" Atlanta said after a moment of silence.

"I think I saw him go up to the roof" Jay said turning on the televison. Atlanta nodded and headed up the stair that lead up to the roof. Theresa looked at the others with a knowing look. She got up and quiety followed her friend up the stairs., the others following in suit.

Atlanta opened the door to the roof to find the purple haired warrior laying on one of the loungers deep in thought. She knew he was lost in thought because when he was it was the only time he let his guard down. She smiled and went to sit beside him.

Archie felt the chair move and looked over to find the very red head he had just been thinking of. He gave a small smile.

"Hey lannie" he greeted quietly.

"Hey Arch" she replied just as quiet. She layed back and rested her head on his arm, which was spread accross the back of the chair. He blushed slightly but wrapped him arm around her shoulders lightly. She turned to him,

"what's up?" she asked looking into his far off eyes. He gave a small smile,

"Nothing" he said tightening his grip on her shoulder, as if saying to leave it at that. She didn't though,

"Nice try I know you I'm your best friend you have that far of look in your eyes that you only get when you deep in thought" she said smirking slightly.

"Okay fine I was just thinking of earlier today" he said sighing.

"Oh yea, what about today?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"umm.. well" Archie stuttered blushing.

"Okay, I'm going to go out on a limb, so don't say anything untl I'm done okay?" Archie said blushing more. Atlanta nodded.

"Okay, umm when I was freed umm.. did we almost.. I mean did we umm. almost kiss?" Archie asked as red as a tomatoe, scratching the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous. Atlanta smiled lightly.

"Yea, I think we did" she said just above a whisper.

"Umm... so I'm just going to say it Atlanta...I..Lo..lo" Archie stuttered until Atlanta put a finger to his lips.

"I love you too Archie" she said quietly removing her finger from his lips. His smile must have grown twenty times bigger and he enveloped her in a huge hug.

"I don't want to be your best friend anymore Atlanta, I want to be more, I Love you so much." he said into her ear. Atlanta smiled as they pulled apart.

The other five members of the team had snuck up to the top of the stairs and were listening intently to the two teens conversation. They knew this would happen sooner or later. Their best friends who were to stubburn to admit that they liked eachother, let their guard down enough to let eachother in.

They began to lean in until, Archie lightly brushed his lips against hers, almost expecting her to pull away laughing instead she pulled his waist closer, pulling him into her. His hands got lost in her hair pulling her as close as possible. They seperated moments later when they heard cheering. They looked towrds the door to see their friends smiling and cheering, and in the background you could here Niel saying " it's about time, now we can focus on Jay and Theresa" Jay and Theresa blushed at this.

Archie and Atlanta just ignored them and shared one more quck kiss before going inside past their friends who were annoying Jay and Theresa and went down stairs.

"Race ya to the park" Atlanta said running ahead of him. Archie smiled Some things never change, he ran after her laughing as he did so, things were back to normal. No better than normal things were the way they should be.


End file.
